(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers and, more particularly, to a thin-type piezoelectric speaker.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Piezoelectricity is the ability of crystals to generate a voltage in response to applied mechanical stress. Piezoelectric materials such as piezoelectric crystals, Rochelle salt, ceramics of barium titanate series, etc., are widely used. Longitudinal vibrator type, dual-state type, piezoelectric polymer type, and many other types of piezoelectric speakers are known to have thin and small-sized characteristics. A longitudinal vibrator type or piezoelectric polymer type speaker has a defined end connected to another body so that sound can be produced when electrically connected. Therefore, a longitudinal vibrator or piezoelectric polymer may have a fixation device at one end thereof for mounting, for example, for fastening to a cell phone, multimedia player, notebook computer, etc.
Because a longitudinal vibrator or piezoelectric polymer for speaker has a small size, it is difficult to provide a suitable fixation device at its one end for mounting. Even if a longitudinal vibrator or piezoelectric polymer is provided with a fixation device, it is still difficult to fix the fixation device to another object. After fixation of the fixation device to another object, the fixation device may be disconnected from the object easily by accident. Further, a longitudinal vibrator has electric wires or signal lines soldered thereto. These electric wires or signal lines complicate the installation procedure of the piezoelectric speaker in, for example, a cell phone, multimedia player or notebook computer. Further, the soldering quality may have a great impact on the quality of output sound.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a piezoelectric speaker that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.